Gluttony
Gluttony the Voracious is the second youngest Homunculus in Father's army. He is usually seen in the company of his eldest sister Lust. Background Physical Appearance Gluttony, as his name implies, is a short, obese man. He has white, pupiless eyes and a noticeably large nose. There is a red line with nodes going from the back of his neck, and down to his wrists, where he where cuffs. He wears a large, sleeveless full body suit, without the head. When using his main power, His lower jaw opens and expands greatly, as well as the front side of his body opening with it. The ribs open in a way to appear to be a vertical, sharp-fanged mouth, and inside is a dark void and an eye in the center. Personality As his name suggests, Gluttony has ravenous hunger, with an appetite for humans, especially little girls. He is also simple-minded and takes orders easily, and appears to be unaware of Father's true goals. However, he is also aware of negative consequences, as seen when he realized he consumed Envy and a sacrifice, when he was only supposed to eat Ling. He was also aware of his impending doom moments before Pride consumes him. He also appears to be very optimistic on life. His relationship with his brothers and sister is a positive one. He happily welcomed the new Greed into existence, for example. His most definitive relationship is with his older sister, Lust. He is frequently seen around her when she was alive, and was greatly saddened by her death. His relationship with Lust provokes Gluttony into using his full power to attack Roy Mustang when he sees him, realizing he killed Lust. He also appears to work with Envy, Wrath, and Pride, though they tend to order Gluttony around more often, with Pride going as far as to consume Gluttony. Synopsis Abilities Ravenous Hunger: True to his name, Gluttony is incredibly voracious, and seemingly unable to ever satisfy his hunger. Due to his voracious appetite, Gluttony eats anything organic or inorganic using his powerful jaws and acidic saliva. Enhanced Sense of Smell: Gluttony shows a highly developed sense of smell allowing him to track his targets with considerable accuracy, even allowing him to fight in the dark (although a bit clumsily to physical see his targets). Regeneration: The homunculi's standard regeneration ability, as he can regenerate any wound he received (even lethal ones), as long as there is enough energy left in his Philosopher's Stone. False Gate of Truth: Gluttony is actually a false Gate of Truth which he can activate at will. When activating his gate, Gluttony's stomach and lower jaw opens up, revealing a large eye at its center and his ribs spread out to act as a border for the gate, doubling as extendable teeth. In this state Gluttony can consume everything in his gates eye's field of vision in an instant, which are then transported to an alternate dimension within himself. This endless space exists between reality and non-reality, and is filled with a shallow sea of blood littered with artifacts and remains of the things he has consumed, even the remains of alchemic reactions. Physical Prowess: He also shows great strength and some skill in fighting, capable of disarming a skilled martial artist like Alphonse and even giving Scar some trouble. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Gluttony is quite durable, able to tank attacks at a Small Building level+ scale, albiet also aided by his regenerative powers. Great Chi Power: Relationships Family *Father (Deceased) Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculus Category:New Axis Powers Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Deceased Category:Tier 9 Class Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Antagonists